Rin Kagamine
Rin Kagamine Rin Kagamine is the main antagonist of VIRUS 3V1L.exe. She's the leader of the canon group of virusses, but doesn't show herself often in public. She's cruel, sadistic and does anything to acomplish her goal; even killing people. She feeds on human (or vocaloid/UTAU) flesh, which makes her a cannibal. Development Rin was first seen backstage after a concert, with her manager telling that she will make way less appearances on concerts from now on due to the massive amount of requests for more Len and Luka screentime. It made Rin think that her time was over, and that she would sink away and be forgotten like all the other popstars in Japan. However, after walking home, she ended up hallucinating, and meeting her own 'Despair'. Her despair told her that she could make her biggest dreams come true, in trade for that a certain virus would be spread. Rin agreed, and the Virus took over her body, making her the main antagonist. Her appearance changed too, making her main color scheme red-black-grey, with a slight hint of yellow in her hair. In the next page, she meets up at the appartment of Hatsune Miku and Iroha Nekomura, while Miku first didn't notice her, sitting on her closet. Miku was confused at first because of Rin's new 'look', but then explained that she gained new powers -- The power to infect people, and an attack called 'Red Curse'. Rin tried to seduce Miku with daying that she could get more fame than that anyone ever could dream of, and Miku being the diva she is -- She immediately agreed, and ended up getting infected. Iroha Nekomura, however, ended up seeing the whole process of Rin trying to get Miku infected. Iroha got busted, and Rin sent Miku after her, but seeing that they still were both weak, they ended up fleeing. In the next chapter, Rin and Miku infect Neru and Haku. They bust Iroha on spying on them, cornering her, but then getting stopped by Meiko, that was holding a giant cannon. After that, they returned to their own base. Rin got angry because they couldn't spread the virus fast enough if it kept that pace, and they would surely get beaten in no time if Iroha's team would grow that fast. However, the other girls came up with a plan, because they infected Kaito on the way back to the base. Kaito is Iroha's in-story brother, and by using him, they tried to make up a plan. This plan turned out to fail, and Rin punished Kaito for his failure. In chapter two page one, it is revealed that the virusses have found a way to spread the virus so much faster; by attaching it to the mail and spreading the mail over the whole wide world. Due to the immense amount of new virusses, power was flowing into Rin, allowing her to gain a new form. Somewhere later in the second chapter, it is also revealed that Rin is a cannibal. She had such a big appetite that Kaito had to catch SeeU and bring her to Rin, only to end up being eaten by her. In the sixth page, we see the normal Rin again, this time trying to flee from the evil Rin's prison. However, the good Rin ended up being killed, causing the evil Rin take full control of Rin's body. Attacks '''Infect - '''Allows her to infect people with 3V1L.exe '''Red curse - '''This spell causes people to have a curse laid upon them, and it allows the user to do whatever they want with the victim. Rin uses it to torture people. Teammates *Miku Hatsune *Neru Akita *Kaito Shion *Haku Yowane *Len Kagamine (Dead) Category:Antagonists Category:Canon characters Category:Infected Category:Main character Category:Virus